


Passion

by Alex_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Potter/pseuds/Alex_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone cares about someone. That's what makes us human. Love, hate, friendship. They're all just more words for passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on AO3. This account is just going to be for my longer fic(s). If you want amazing oneshots, I also have a Wattpad account. (AlexPotter254) Thanks, and I hope you enjoy. Oh, and I'm not great at longer storylines, so PLEASE leave reviews and comments. :-)

Lily Evans was the jewel of Hogwarts. Everyone knew it, and no one complained. She was smart, sassy and ginger. Of course, her friends also helped her stunning reputation. Lily's friends were Marlene McKinnon, the most glamorous girl EVER, Alice Longbottom, the kindest girl ever, and Mary McDonald, the funniest girl in the school. 

Lily being the wonderful gem that she was was expected, by default, to go out with the most handsome and charming boy in the school. And that just happened to be either James Potter or Sirius Black, depending on the opinion of the person you ask. The problem was that, to Lily, Sirius seemed, well, quite obviously gay and James was the largest dickhead for miles around. 

James WAS handsome though. Everyone knew it, including himself. His walk proved it. He had a swagger that anyone would recognise. The hips moved with a beat that only James knew, but everyone wanted to sing to.


	2. Change

Chapter 2   
Remus was terrified. Everything was changing too quickly for him. Sirius had a girlfriend, Peter had been tutored and was now doing better, James was being more proactive towards his love mission and Remus was still the same as always. He still read loads, ate chocolate and turned into a werewolf once a month. 

He had gotten over the girlfriend thing with Sirius pretty quickly. Well, sort of. He had known for ages that Sirius wasn't gay. Him having a girlfriend was a bit of a shock to the system though. She was tall, beautiful and smart enough to get by. Remus found her infuriating.

James joked that Remus was jealous. And, as much as Remus fought him, he couldn't come up with any other reason. Okay, it had been easy to come to terms with his love when Sirius was single, but now that someone else was hugging him, kissing him, giving him roses. 

More than anything, even chocolate, Remus wanted to squeeze Sirius. He wanted to do unspeakable things. He wanted everything. But the problem was that Remus was shy and quiet whereas Sirius was strong, muscly and handsome. Sirius had the balls to walk around shirtless for most of summer. Remus thought it was all too unfair. 

Sirius couldn't deal with the change either. What he hadn't told his friends was that he had anxiety. It wasn't serious, but every so often panic attacks occurred. The anxiety was most probably brought about by his mother, Walburga. Anyway, he couldn't cope with large amounts of change in one big lump.

Sirius didn't realise what everything was doing to Remus, who had Depression. Remus felt abandoned by everyone. His friends weren't needing him as much, because they had other people. They would have more other people soon. After all, they were in 6th year. Eventually they'd all have to decide where their lives would be going. Remus knew that none of the plans included him. 

The full moons were still fun. They would never change. No one wanted to stop running around, being dangerous, young and carefree. No one had to worry about teachers, the future or homework. It was the one time everyone could be free. Change is always inevitable, but it is nice to forget about it, just for a moment.


	3. Beginning

The Marauders had first met on their first train to Hogwarts. Remus had been quietly reading his textbooks in an empty carriage. Sirius found himself being chased by a tall, black haired Gryffindor boy. Well, he wasn't Gryffindor yet, but it was the thought that counted. The Gryffindor thought that Sirius was a Slytherin, due to the green scarf his mother had ordered for the special occasion. James was trying to pull the scarf off the boy and chuck it out the window. If Sirius had known this, he would have let James do so. He had been trying to lose the scarf from the moment his mother gave it to him, but every time he tried, his mother or brother got in the way. 

Sorry this is really short, I'm typing it in French class. I will come back and edit it later. Love you all. Alex.


End file.
